Sacrifices
by Bleep
Summary: Decisions need to be made. Not easy ones at that.
1. Chapter 1

The soft music played in the back ground as the four figures turned on the dance floor. Tin Tin looked stunning with a soft pink dress falling down over her ankles. Alan had picked her up in a black tux and the two looked like a perfect couple. The other couple was non other then Scott and he was with his beautiful wife Amber. Alan had come back to the island after he finished college to find that Tin Tin was home too. The two where still deeply in love and now in not to long they would be husband and wife.

Alan and Tin Tin were whispering to each other as they spun in circles around the dance floor. Scott and Amber had been together for almost three years now and loving every moment of it. Scott had moved off the island when he had got married so they could have some space away from the family. Jeff supported this but he found it harder each day to keep IR running.

Jeff saw in not to long he would lose two more accents to the team and he didn't know what he would do. The rest of the boys where seeing girls too and Jeff saw each of them getting closer and closer to there loved one.

John couldn't stay in space anymore with Sophie. Gordon was busy with Ginger and Virgil and Kayla. This was becoming to much for Jeff he found the island very quiet with out the boys which gave him plenty of time to think.

The night had ended with a big decision made and the waiting game started.

Jeff walked into his office with a steaming cup of coffee in his hand. He sat down at his desk and rubbed his neck. Now came the hard part he pushed six buttons on his computer keyboard which brought up six different screens on his computer.

Soon he met his son's eyes and Tin Tin's soft brown ones.

"Hey dad!" The boys all said.

"Mr. Tracy always a pleasure." Tin Tin spoke.

"Boys Tin Tin." Jeff answered.

"What's wrong dad?" Scott was first to ask. Seeing the worried gaze on his fathers face.

"Nothing I was just going to see if you would all be willing to come home for Thanksgiving." Jeff paused, "It's been awhile since we have all been together." Jeff then searched each of his sons faces.

All Five of them had grown into fine men and could deal with a lot. Which made Jeff proud every time he saw them and thought back to having them running around playing.

"Well we can make it." Tin Tin finally broke in.

"That's good." Jeff said smiling.

"I'll talk to Sophie tonight and see what we can work out." John said.

"Ok." Jeff answered.

"Amber and I will be there." Scott stated. Deep down knowing that his father had something he needed to tell them.

"Good to hear it." Jeff said gazing at his eldest.

"Ginger won't be able to with her being at training camp but I'll come." Gordon said reading his father's eyes.

"Well make sure that you wish her good luck for me." Jeff spoke.

"I will." Gordon answered.

"I'll see when Kayla's family plans are and get back to you." Virgil spoke.

"Don't worry about it if you can't make it." Jeff put in then took a slurp from his coffee cup.

He fought the urge to rub his neck knowing his sons would pick up on that quickly. Stress had built between him and his sons and Jeff didn't like it. Jeff had to chuckle though which gave him questioning looks.

"I remeber when you boys where younger and you thought girls where gross. Now you can't get enough of them." Jeff laughed as he saw his sons faces light up.


	2. Happy greetings

Thanksgiving had come up so quickly Jeff had to catch his breath. All the plans had been laid out and so had all the papers. Now all he had to do was get all his boys signatures and then he could be done with all this. Since the boys had moved out the world had been in total shock Thunderbirds could no longer continue unless there where people manning the ships. The world seemed to slow down and even stop when the papers and news reports had come up with there catchy little jiggles about the Thunderbirds going bye bye.

To Jeff it all seemed like a bad dream everything that he and his boys had worked for was now going down the toilet. Scott could sense this two as him and Amber flew back to the island. No way in hell was he going to let IR go away. The Thunderbirds was his life and his dream with out them who would save the world. Although it had been nice to take a break Scott had made up his mind about a lot of things.

All the men found themselves wondering about their fathers odd behavior non had questioned it but it was so visible that you would have to be blind not to see it. Alan and Tin Tin were first to arrive at the island and it was one of the best reunions that Jeff had ever witnessed.

"Daddy!" Tin Tin squealed as Kyrano stood in the room awaiting their arrival.

"Tin Tin darling." Kyrano said opening his arms for her embrace.

"Oh dad I missed you so much." Tin Tin said as she looked into his eyes.

"Dad." Alan had simply said when he walked in.

"Alan good to have you home again." Jeff had said excited.

Tin Tin then backed away from her father and searched the room. "Where's mom?" Tin Tin questioned.

"I would think she is out in the gardens. Why don't you and I go check." Kyrano said still smiling at his daughter.

The two walked out of the room leaving Alan rubbing his neck and Jeff chuckling. Scott and Amber were next to arrive.

"Dad good to see you. Hey squirt you have grown." Scott joked.

"Don't Call me that!" Alan yelled back.

This sent everyone in the room into a laughing fit.

"Amber you are looking beautiful as always." Jeff said. Ambers face went a deeper shade of red.

Amber had always been a shy girl but Jeff knew that Scott got the best out of her. With her red hair she looked like her mother. Amber was a strong willed girl who was working on a career in the air force.

"Thank you." She answered.

Scott wrapped his hands around her waist and smiled lovingly down at her. Alan was now standing behind Tin Tin as she sat in a chair in the living room. Gordon waltzed through the door as though it was no big thing.

"GORDON!" Alan yelled out as he raced to his brother. Alan and Gordon had always been close and Gordon had always kept a sharp eye on Alan.

"Hello to you too." Gordon said catching his breath.

"Dad. Tin Tin. Amber. Scott. Kyrano. Ohana and last be not least the beautiful home." Gordon said nodding to each person as their name came up.

"Always seems kind of quiet with out Brains and Fermat here." A frown crossing Gordon's face as he said this. .

"Yeah well Brains wanted to go with Fermat and Fermat did not mind having his father around." Jeff said. It had come to him as a big shock to hear that both Fermat and Brains were headed for Africa to help out.

Virgil showed up next the greetings were passed around again and once more for John and Sophie. Finally everybody had arrived and Jeff was now debating weather he should tell them now or later.

"Well I'm going to go work on some papers." John said he then turned and looked at Sophie, "What are you going to be up to?"

Sophie picked her bag up and batted her eyelashes at him which made him blush.

"Still going to be working on that paperwork?" Scott joked.

Everybody laughedas John ran off after his long time girlfriend. Jeff's face dimmed though knowing that he would soon ruin all his boys happiness.

"I'm going to call my girlfriend and see how she is doing." Gordon said and walked off.

Throughout the rest of the day all the boys just laid around and did work. John had his paperwork for NASA to fill out and Scott had some for the Air Force.

Ok my readers sry about this chapter I was just pulling things out of my head in a rush. Next chapter will be better.


End file.
